


the one with the accidental baby acquisition

by mypage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Gen, Slice of Life, literally found family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypage/pseuds/mypage
Summary: No one told Renjun that life was gonna be this way.Or, how seven university boys come to raise a baby on accident.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	the one with the accidental baby acquisition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelcakkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakkes/gifts).



> this isnt meant to be a serious fic hhh just something fun where i can drabble about dream taking care of a baby ^~^ dont think about it too much skdjskdjs
> 
> dedicated to atmen, who likes accidental baby acquisition as much as i do <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would only be for two weeks, anyway. It was just one baby, anyway.

Raising a child had never been on the plan for Renjun. He wanted to get rich, travel the world, and then die in some foreign country as a John Doe. He would leave his mark on the world through other things, but a child was not on that list.

Everything changed when he received that god-forsaken text message from Jeno.

It read: _“SOS… there’s a baby in the house idk whose it is… come back soon!”_

So here he was, standing in the middle of the living room with six of his friends as the baby slept soundly in its carrier.

What the fuck was going on?

“Um,” Jisung spoke first, “is it real?”

“Of course it’s real.” Jeno argued. “Would I call you guys over if it were a doll? I would’ve thrown it out.”

“Don’t fight.” Jaemin shushed them as he walked over to the carrier, kneeling beside it and reaching out to pat the baby on the cheek. There was a warm smile spreading over Jaemin’s face. Renjun always knew that Jaemin was going to be the best dad out of all of them. “You’re gonna wake it up.”

Donghyuck was right behind Jaemin, moving to sit on the other side of the carrier to ogle at the infant. Chenle was already taking photos and Mark was standing cautiously over them, careful not to make too much noise.

“So… whose baby is this? Should we call the police?” Mark suggested.

“Police… why would we call the police?!” Donghyuck whisper-yelled. “It’s a damn baby. It doesn’t even have teeth to bite your ankles.”

Renjun groaned, his face in his hands. There was no way that this was happening to them right now. He had a class in two hours but now it seemed like he was going to be missing it so that they could deal with this thing in front of them. How irresponsible could this baby’s parents be that they could just leave the child on someone’s doorsteps?

“Was there a note on it or anything? Have you checked the CCTV outside?” Renjun asked, trying to get everyone to work instead of being distracted by the baby. Jaemin had now scooped it out of the carrier and cradled it to his chest, cooing at it as he poked its cheeks.

He had to admit it was kind of cute, but still… he didn’t want his entire friend group to be accused of kidnapping.

Donghyuck was playing with its foot, holding it gently. It was amazing how well the baby slept.

“I checked the cameras but it’s been bugging out so I can’t really recover anything yet. There was a note, but it was really cryptic.” Jeno said, fishing out the piece of paper from his pocket. Jeno handed Renjun the note and he read.

_“Just take the baby for two weeks, please. I’m desperate. I know you care about her as much as I do. She’s three months old and her name is Mira.”_

“Mira.” Renjun read her name out loud, and everyone had their eyes on him. “Her name’s Mira and… her mom’s coming to get her in two weeks… what do we do?”

They turned to Mark this time, the oldest of the group and the unanimous leader. “What…? Why are you guys looking at me?”

Here’s the thing about their house: it’s not babyproof.

It’s a share house with three rooms for college students. He roomed with Jisung and Chenle, Mark and Jaemin shared a room and Jeno and Donghyuck shared the last one. They’re messy, they’re noisy, there’s so much leftover food and alcohol in the fridge that none of them knew which was which.

This was not the place for a baby to live in.

Half of the people living here tried to keep it as tidy as possible. Renjun took it upon his own his hands to decorate the living room and the kitchen but it wasn’t enough. They were still inherently messy college boys that sometimes got too busy to wash the dishes or do the laundry.

If they were going to keep a baby here for some time, they needed to… _clean._ They needed to clean well.

They collectively decided to wait for the mom to come back first before going to the authorities. She probably was desperate for something, and they wanted to get answers from her, so they’d wait—and then take appropriate action. At least, that’s what Jeno and Mark had suggested to the group.

Renjun couldn’t argue with their suggestion. It seemed to be the best option. The least messy way to get out of it. But now, it meant that they had to take care of a baby in their rotting share house.

He didn’t mind it; he had an experience working with kids because of his younger cousins but he wasn’t that familiar with taking care of an infant. Luckily, Jeno’s older sister had a one-year-old baby and Jeno was now on the phone with her asking for _hypothetical_ infant care advice. He was sure that his sister was going to see right through it, though. Hopefully, Jeno could bullshit his way out of it.

Mark swore that he saw a garage sale the other day that had an old baby crib, so he went to get that in hopes of getting the baby something comfortable to sleep in. Donghyuck went out with Jisung to immediately get groceries for the baby. Donghyuck insisted that he was the most versed with caring for an infant, so he volunteered to get the groceries, get her the proper formula and wipes and diapers and Renjun had an inkling that Donghyuck was way too into this now. 

Renjun was supposed to clean the fridge and Chenle and Jaemin were supposed to clear out a space in Mark and Jaemin’s room to make way for the baby. But he was halfway through lugging out leftover food from the bin when he got distracted by the baby sleeping on Jaemin’s chest. He was sitting on the living room couch, his cheek pressed against the baby’s head as his hands delicately supported her back and neck.

He hadn’t put her down since she came here.

Chenle was next to Jaemin, tucking the tiny strands of her hair away from her face as she napped softly against Jaemin.

Renjun felt a tugging on his chest. Odd. _Very_ odd.

“Uhm, aren’t you guys supposed to be cleaning out the room?” He asked. “She’s not going anywhere, you know?”

“I know that.” Chenle whispered in response, hand falling to his side as he stood up. “It’s just… been so long since I’ve been around a baby. I remember my nephew so much and I really miss him.”

Renjun remembered the first time Chenle showed them pictures of his nephew. He was very fond of him, but because of his living situation and because of busy university schedules, he couldn’t visit home often. “He’s two-years-old now, isn’t he?” Renjun asked.

Chenle nodded, a pensive smile on his face. “Yup. I should probably give my brother a call later. Anyway, I’m gonna clean up the room. You should put her down, Jaemin hyung.”

Jaemin pressed his index finger to his lips, shaking his head. “She’s sleeping. If I move, she’s gonna wake up and cry. It’ll be harder to put her back to sleep once she cries.”

“And how do you know that?” Renjun raises a brow.

“I just know it.”

Renjun and Chenle shared a look. Chenle shrugged, laughed to himself as he went to Mark and Jaemin’s room.

He couldn’t argue with what Jaemin said. He was just worried now that Jaemin was quickly getting attached to the baby whose parents they don’t even know. If he thought too much about it, Renjun’s brain would just explode thinking on overdrive so he decided to move instead.

“I’m going back to the kitchen.” He announced, and just in time, Jeno had finished the conversation with his sister.

“Renjun-ah,” Jeno said as he caught up to him, “I fucked up.”

Renjun opened the fridge to get himself a glass of water. “What do you mean?”

Jeno looked pale, as if he had just seen a ghost. Renjun poured another glass of water for Jeno. This didn’t feel too good and whatever Jeno said next was surely about to cause him to panic too.

“My sister saw through me and now she said she’s going to come over tomorrow to see it all for herself. She knows about Mira, Renjun.”

_Completely fucked up._

“What?!” 

No one told Renjun life was going to be this way.

He moved to Korea to get an education, maybe get some girlfriends or boyfriends and then live life as normally as any sleep-deprived 21-year-old could. 

But here he was now, consoling a crying baby in his arms as Jaemin made dinner and Chenle made her feeding bottle for her. Donghyuck and Jisung came in thirty minutes ago with a fuckton of baby supplies that’d last Mira for two months. Now, they were dealing with how to store them in their shelves. So much for being the most experienced one of the bunch.

Mark and Jeno were installing the crib. It was in actually pretty good condition, so they just had to disinfect it and install new beddings from the Donghyuck and Jisung’s haul. He was pretty sure that they were discussing the bigger problem of Jeno’s sister coming over tomorrow in the midst of it too.

_So many things were going on at once. Maybe she was sensitive to the noise?_

“It’s okay,” he cooed, bouncing Mira in his arms as he rubbed her back. It wasn’t working as effectively as he thought. “Are they noisy? Are the old men too noisy for you baby?”

He didn’t know where it was coming from but speaking like this to Mira was spilling out of him so naturally. There was something inside of him that was being pulled out as he looked at Mira crying helplessly in his arms. He should be annoyed by all the ruckus she was making but seeing her cry like this and he wasn’t understanding why—Renjun was finally realizing why Jaemin couldn’t put her down. 

She kept on crying, tears streaming down her small cheeks and Renjun was going to start crying with her too.

“Here.” Chenle swooped in, handing her the perfectly warm feeding bottle. The experience of an uncle, indeed. “Maybe she’s hungry?”

Renjun carried her with one arm, so that he could use the other to feed her. He should probably sit down for this.

“Or maybe she needs a change? Jisung and I bought clothes, but we ran it through the washer first. We do have diapers though.” Donghyuck walked into the living room next, sitting next to him as Renjun tried to feed her.

Mira showed distaste for the bottle, throwing her head away from it and continuing to wail. Renjun’s arms were growing tired.

“Who’s gonna change the diapers then?” Renjun looked up at Donghyuck, then at Chenle for some sort of salvation. He hadn’t changed a baby’s diapers in so long and the latest person with the experience was probably either Chenle or Jeno. Jeno was still busy with the crib.

They zeroed in on Chenle, who was leaning over the back of the couch coolly. That cool façade slowly changed into dread when he realized what he was going to do.

He opened his mouth to argue—but nothing came out of him. With a smile, Renjun handed Mira over and Donghyuck went to grab the changing materials.

There were so many things left for them to discuss. Like, Jeno’s sister coming over, the cryptic note left by Mira’s mom, how they’re going to move around their class and work schedule to make sure someone was always with Mira, the amount of rubber mats on their living room and why they put corner guars on every shelf and every table when Mira couldn’t even walk or crawl.

But now, all Renjun knew was that they had Mira to stop crying. And that was enough.

As it turned out, Mira needed a diaper change and a feeding. Chenle did a good job with a whole lot of assistance from Jeno once he was done with the crib. Mark and Jeno decorated the crib well and put on the new beddings. He figured that Donghyuck and Jisung deserved some praise for getting sheets that matched the walls.

It was almost unbelievable how quickly they adapted to being instant guardians.

And Renjun couldn’t believe he was just worrying about his class earlier.

They were gathered around the kitchen table; Mira was sleeping soundly in Mark and Jaemin’s room. Jisung looked the most exhausted out of them, head slumped over the table even though he was the person who had the least contact with Mira.

“Park Jisung, why do you look so tired? You didn’t even change her diaper!” Chenle teased, nudging him on the side as he occupied the chair next to him.

Jisung groaned, digging his forehead further onto the table. “I’m scared of Mira. What’ll happen if all of you are away and she starts crying and I’m the only one here? I’ve never even held a baby before!”

“That’s never going to happen.” Donghyuck assured him, squeezing the back of his neck and Jisung folded in half as he flinched. “We’d just have to make sure at least two people are present then… and what do you mean you’ve never held a baby before?”

Jisung went on to explain how he was the youngest of his entire family. How he didn’t have nephews or cousins, so it was his first time being this near to a baby and it still terrified him. Jeno laughed, telling him that he’s a baby himself and he should be able to communicate with Mira soon enough.

Mark, who had been as quiet as Mira when she fell asleep, was sitting next to Mark. He turned to Mark as Jaemin came in to bring them the hot chocolate they all requested after dinner. They deserved it after such a chaotic day.

“Everything good?” Renjun asked, patting him on the knee to get his attention.

Mark tensed, then nodded. “Yeah… I was just thinking… we really became fathers… that’s so weird. I’m also very worried, what if something wrong happens in the next two weeks?”

At his statement, six pairs of eyes landed on him with varying amounts of surprise.

_Fathers? Dads? Hell, he didn’t even imagine himself to be a father before all this._

It was Jaemin who agreed first, laughing as he handed him his hot chocolate. “Mira has seven dads now. Everything’s gonna be okay, guys.”

Renjun looked around the kitchen. And yeah, it was a very unconventional situation, but they were good friends… they were _best_ friends, and they were going to make it out of this situation.

It would only be for two weeks, anyway. It was just one baby, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P


End file.
